


Lori Loud's Zero-Sum Game

by RatRacer



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Multi, Pseudo-Incest, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 22:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20454428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatRacer/pseuds/RatRacer
Summary: It's Lori Loud's birthday, and her boyfriend is coming over to celebrate with her. What he doesn't know, is that she has some very special plans for this celebration...





	Lori Loud's Zero-Sum Game

**Author's Note:**

> This work is based on a piece of art from [Specs](https://twitter.com/fuckspec) and can be seen [here.](https://baraag.net/system/media_attachments/files/005/222/279/original/2214e5a0fb0e7291.png?1562770640) (linked with artist's permission)

Touching Lori Loud’s phone was normally a guaranteed way to get yourself into trouble, no matter who you were. However, this was not a normal day for her boyfriend, Bobby Santiago. The day before she’d texted him to say her whole family were heading out to prepare for her upcoming birthday, and that she wanted him to come over while they were gone for a ‘personal celebration’. Even as somebody that wasn’t the best person at taking hints, Bobby knew what she meant by that. And like any good boyfriend would, he spent his morning preparing so he could get in his car right after she let him know the coast was clear.

The first sign that things weren’t normal came as soon as he arrived at the Loud house. When Lori met him at the door and invited him in, Bobby noticed her acting a bit unusual. The way her smile looked a bit forced and her hands were fidgeting were clear signs of worry, yet the sharpness in her voice was something he’d only heard when she was bossing her siblings around. Things got even weirder when they arrived at her room and she handed over her phone to him, asking him to set up a livestream while she went to take care of something else.

The streaming bit was the one part that wasn't strange to Bobby. He knew his girlfriend occasionally earned some extra money by putting on paid live shows on an app that didn't ask too many questions. Still, he never felt jealous about any of what she did. After all, she was always honest about what was going on and never got less affectionate with him(The viewers only getting a fraction of the messed up stuff she did with him helped a bit, he had to admit).

_ I get that she wants me to help her with a show, but what's with everything else? _ he thought to himself while double-checking that the phone’s mic and camera worked.  _ Not saying what she wants to do and leaving me alone in here, that could mean she wants to surprise me with something, I guess. And considering the time it’s taking... _

The teenage boy did not get a lot of time to think about those questions, as he was interrupted by a knock on the door. “Got everything prepared, Boo-Boo Bear?” he heard Lori ask from the other side.

“Yeah, we can go live whenever you want, babe!” he shouted back. Her asking from outside made it clear to Bobby she had a surprise for him. And considering the things they’d already done to each other, the surprise had to be really freaky for her to seem worried about it. None of that worried him, as he was sure nothing she’d want could shock him that much.

Once the door opened, he realized just how wrong he was.

In the middle of the doorway stood Lori, no longer showing any signs of nervousness. Her pose exuded confidence, her smile was completely sincere, the hungry look in her eyes made her look like a predator staring down her victim. And standing right in front of her, one of her hands gripping his shoulder, was her younger brother. 

At first, Bobby couldn’t do anything except stare dumbfounded at the sight in front of him. Unlike his sister, the young boy was clearly very anxious. His expression was tight-lipped and he kept shifting between looking to the side and at the ground. He was also keeping his hands behind his back and squirming in place, as if he’d run away at any moment if given the opportunity. After several seconds of staring, the teenager’s voice finally returned so he could ask the question burning in his mind. “Hey, uh, babe? Why... why’s Lincoln here?” he stammered out.

The question didn’t come as a surprise to Lori, since she knew her boyfriend wasn’t very good at taking hints. Grasping her brother’s other shoulder, she leaned forward until her head was above his. “Don’t you remember a few weeks back?” she said in the sultriest voice she could muster. “When I asked you which of my siblings you’d fuck, and Lincoln was one of them? Well, here’s your chance~”

Her answer made the teenage boy speechless once again. Of course she’d never pull a prank like this on him, yet the thought of Lincoln wanting to have sex with him was too farfetched to believe, especially with how uncomfortable he was looking. Once again, it took a few seconds until he could speak up. “I do remember that! It’s just, he doesn’t look like he wants to do it...”

“I know.” The sharpness from before crept back into Lori’s voice as she replied. “Linky already let me know he didn’t want to help us celebrate, even though I went through the trouble of convincing mom and dad he could stay home today. That’s why it took a bit longer than expected. Had to make sure he wouldn’t run away.” She then turned his shoulders to the side, so Bobby could see the pink handcuffs around the young boy’s hands.

Despite his complete disbelief, what she said made it impossible for him to doubt what it was she truly wanted from him. “So you want me to- to-” His words trailed off, like he still couldn’t accept the undeniable truth.

Noticing her boyfriend getting tongue-tied yet again and having no problem with admitting the truth, Lori filled in the blank for him. “That’s right, Bobby. I want you to  _ rape my brother _ . Want you to shove your cock into his mouth and fuck it as hard as you can, all while filming him the whooole time.”

Up until then, Lincoln had been too scared of his sister to say anything. While she forced him out of his room, she’d told him to shut up or be severely punished. But hearing her real plans pushed him past his breaking point. “Bobby, please!” he cried out. “Please don’t listen to her, you can’t th-”

Lori quickly put a hand over her little brother’s mouth, wrapping her other arm around his chest so he couldn’t run. To keep her promise of punishing him if he spoke, she also used her thumb and index finger to pinch his nose shut. After a few seconds of muffled screaming, he appeared to get the point and went quiet.

With that annoyance dealt with, she could turn her attention back to Bobby. The fact that he hadn’t done anything to stop her probably meant he was willing to do it, but it never hurt to make sure. Looking up to meet his eyes(without letting go of the boy’s nose, because she did say  _ severely  _ punished), she began speaking. “Unlike Linky here, I don’t wanna force  _ you _ to do anything. If you’re uncomfortable with hurting him, fine. I’ll let him go, we figure out something else to do on the stream, and I won’t love you any less. So... what do you want?”

Inside his brain, Bobby felt himself being torn in opposite directions. The kinder, brotherly side was screaming at him to refuse, to not traumatize his honorary little brother for their pleasure. The horny teen side was screaming at him to look at Lincoln’s face as he was suffocated, to imagine how hot it would be to see him struggling like that with a big dick down his throat. And though he didn’t want to admit it, the horny side didn’t even have to put up a fight for it to drown out everything else.

“I… I’m sorry, bro. Cause I actually want to do-” He stopped himself, realizing how lame it was that he wouldn’t even say what he was going to do. “...I actually want to fuck your mouth.”

Already suffering from the lack of air, Bobby’s words felt like a punch to the chest for Lincoln. The boy’s legs gave out and he almost dropped to the ground, only staying upright because of his sister tightening her ghold around him. He then felt her lowering him until his knees hit the ground, followed by her finally letting go of his nose and mouth.

The sight of her little brother teary-eyed and gasping for air was driving Lori crazy with desire.  _ If I don’t get to see some facefucking action right now, I’m literally gonna explode! _ she said in her head. “Come on, grab my phone so we can start!” she said out loud.

Bobby quickly picked up the phone he’d dropped on the bed and stood up in front of the kneeling sibling pair, then aimed the camera at their heads. Thanks to Lori grabbing Lincoln’s hair and pulling his head back, the teenage boy got the perfect view of both their faces. After giving a countdown with his fingers, he turned on the stream.

The moment they went live Lori’s face and voice softened, presenting herself the same way as all of her other shows. She did not let go of her brother’s hair however, in order to get a nice mix of sexy and cruel in her look. Looking straight into the camera, she put on a nice smile and waved. “Hey guys! Welcome to a very special little stream. As you can see, I’ve got my brother Lincoln here with me today. Can you tell the audience how old you are?”

Though Lincoln wished he could refuse, being suffocated had successfully scared him into doing whatever his sister wanted. “I- I’m eleven.“ he said in a resigned tone.

“Exactly. My other guest is my boyfriend Bobby, who’s holding the camera right now.” Lori continued. “Linky, why don’t you tell everyone what Bobby is gonna do to you?”

“He’s- he’s...” More tears escaped the small boy as he sniffled a few times. “He’s going to rape me.”

Satisfied with his answer Lori let go of his hair and body, now certain he wouldn’t try anything stupid. “And not only that, this’ll be his first time taking a guy’s cock! And all of you will get to watch it happen live! Now, we’ve waited long enough. Get over here and start abusing his mouth, Boo Boo Bear!” she exclaimed, then pulled both her and his pants down to their knees.

Bobby instantly followed suit and unzipped his fly. When he fished his already erect penis out of his underwear, the way Lincoln’s eyes widened in panic gave him a decent ego boost. Giving himself a few strokes, he took a few steps forward until his crotch was right in front of the kid’s face. “Open your mouth.” he ordered, and the boy quickly obeyed.

With both of them in position, he found himself stuck between two choices. The less hurtful thing to do would be starting slow and going faster later, but pushing himself balls-deep and going full speed would feel better. Luckily, one of the stream viewers gave him an excuse to take the meaner option. Somebody had sent in a donation with a message asking Bobby to “wreck that little whore’s throat.” Justification in hand, he grabbed the back of Lincoln’s head, then thrust forward and shoved it against his crotch.

Because of some previous throatfucking experience with his girlfriend, Bobby expected having to do a lot of work to get all the way inside. Which is why it was so surprising that his first thrust got him balls-deep in Lincoln’s mouth. Luckily, his surprise only caused him to stop moving his hips, and the viewers seemed to enjoy watching the young boy gagging and tearing up.

The audience’s enjoyment was nothing compared to what Lori was feeling. Helping somebody abuse her brother had been her most depraved fantasy ever, and now it was coming to life right in front of her. Though she had planned to help out by holding Lincoln and steering his head, she was far too horny to not be touching herself. As a compromise, she took hold of the handcuffs with one hand and put her other hand between her legs. “Fuck, this is soooo hot.” she whined. “I wish I could see his face as well. Make sure you get the whole view on camera, okay?”

“In a moment, they asked for a close-up of his tears. I’m just giving the people what they want first, yeah?” Bobby answered. Though if he had to be completely honest with himself, just doing it for them wasn’t entirely true. The longer he looked down at those panicked, crying eyes, the less compassion he felt for the boy, those feelings being replaced with more and more of a desire to make it hurt even more.

As promised, the teenager kept the camera focused on Lincoln’s eyes for a few seconds, then zoomed out so both him and his sister were visible again. Feeling his throat contracting and watching him struggle to get away would’ve been enough for Bobby to cum given enough time. Unfortunately, that would definitely be long enough for the young boy to go unconscious, and that wouldn’t be as fun for him or his girlfriend. Instead, he kept holding until Lincoln looked like he was about to pass out, then slowly pulled out of his throat.

For Lincoln, being able to breathe again was the worst thing that could happen. Choking on Bobby’s cock had been so painful and terrifying that he welcomed the feeling of his mind going fuzzy, and the deep breath he instinctively took once freed was enough to bring him back to the horrible reality he was in. The pain and fear meant that he couldn’t even scream, or struggle, or do anything except sob between laboured breaths and coughing. Eventually, he was able to squeak out a few words. “P-please stop...”

“Sorry Linky, we can’t stop right now. Bobby hasn’t even cum down your throat yet!” Lori said, making sure to sound way too cheerful for the situation. She still had an audience to perform for, and a lot of potential money to earn. That also meant she had to keep them interested, and watching her brother trying to recover could only entertain for so long. “Speaking of that, I’m sure he’s had enough breathing time. So get back in there!”

Before Lincoln had a chance to say anything, Bobby grabbed his head and shoved the cock back down his throat. For a second, the boy had a faint hope that he might manage to pass out this time. That hope was quickly dashed when Bobby pulled out, giving him a short window for air before thrusting back in. Getting throatfucked was even more tortuous for Lincoln than being suffocated. While slightly less terrifying, it caused him to gag more, it hurt his abused throat even more, and gave him no hope of escaping the hell he was trapped in.

Meanwhile, Bobby was having the time of his life. Without any care beyond ‘keep him conscious’, he kept an iron grip on Lincoln’s head as he thrust in and out, using the kid’s mouth like a sex toy. Feeling the throat expanding as he pushed in over and over, and hearing the wonderfully gross gagging noises, made the rough facefuck feel unbelievably good. And with the donations coming in faster than earlier, it seemed like the viewers also enjoyed it a lot.

As the teen kept thrusting, he realized something strange. Lori had said that this was her brother’s first time, yet he was taking this way too well for an oral virgin. Obviously he must’ve had some kind of experience, so Bobby decided to ask about it. “His throat feels like a snug little cock sleeve... what have you been doing to this kid, Lori?”

“Strap-on training, of course.” she replied. “Had to make sure he was real fuckable, and that he wouldn’t, like, bite or vomit.”

“Mmh, fuck, that’s so hot...” Bobby replied, getting even hornier at the thought of his girlfriend abusing Lincoln over and over again. Wanting to cum faster and make things a little bit more humiliating, he stopped thrusting and switched to simply pushing the little kid’s head up and down with his hand, going in and out as fast as possible. “I’m getting really close, babe. Where do you want me to cum?” he continued.

“In his mouth, not down his throat! I want him to taste all of your cum~” Lori told him while slowly rubbing herself. She’d gotten herself to the edge a while back, and was now keeping herself there so she could cum together with her boyfriend. As a cherry on top of the show, she leaned in closer to Lincoln’s bobbing head and stage whispered to him, loud enough for the phone to pick it up. “When he’s done, you’re gonna show the cum to the camera, swallow it all, and give them a  _ biiiig _ smile. And if you don’t, next time will make all of this look like a cakewalk.”

Though Lincoln couldn’t focus on anything other than the cock being jammed into his mouth, the fear of having even worse things done to him made him pay attention to his sister’s orders. Repeating the words in his head mercifully served as a bit of a distraction as Bobby pushed him back and forth a few more times, before pulling out to just behind his lips and finally cumming. His mouth quickly filled up with the salty slime, much more than he thought could come out. From behind he heard his sister cry out, having managed to cum at the perfect time.

“Ooooooh fuck, that felt so good. I’m not sure if I’ve  _ ever _ cum that much.” Bobby said as the flow stopped and he pulled completely out. “Well, you heard Lori. Show us!”

Leaning his head back to stop anything from dripping out, Lincoln opened his mouth so the viewers could see the impressive amount of jizz Bobby had pumped into him. After a second, he closed his mouth and swallowed twice, not wanting to risk coughing anything out if he tried getting it all down in one gulp. The physical feeling of it sliding down was uncomfortable, but the mental effect was even worse. Knowing he now had a part of his abuser inside of him, even after the act was over, made him want to vomit more than the deepthroating had done.

“There we go, good boy. Now, give them that smile they’ve been waiting for~” Lori purred, the afterglow of her orgasm dulling her need to hurt him. And just as she’d told him, he slowly opened his eyes and curled his lips into a smile. Sure, his face was coated in tears and snot, and the smile was one of the most forced she’d ever seen, yet she had gotten Lincoln to smile right after being painfully raped while hundreds of people watched. As far as she was concerned, this had been the perfect birthday present.

Looking right into the camera, the teenage girl addressed her viewers. “Well, that’s all I’ve got to show you for now. Don’t worry though, I’m sure Linky will be back on here soon. Hope you had fun!” She happily waved to the camera and Bobby turned it off, just catching the sight of Lincoln collapsing in a fit of crying.

“Hey, what do we do with him now?” Bobby asked.

“Let’s just leave him here until he stops crying.” The afterglow fading away had brought back Lori’s cruelty. “We can check out how much we earned from the show while we wait. And with the cuffs, he’s not gonna be able to try something stupid.”

Together the teens left Lori’s room, leaving Lincoln face-down on the floor. The emotions he hadn’t been able to process during the assault all came flooding in. He felt exhausted. He felt terrified. He felt disgusted. And with them leaving, he felt unwanted.

Part of him thought that hurt more than the rest.


End file.
